Lluvia
by Little Granger
Summary: Reflexiones de Tonks sobre Remus y la lluvia. Conjunto de Drabbles sobre la pareja Remus/Tonks.


**_Mi primer fic de esta pareja. No sé cuántos capítulos voy a escribir. Supongo que estará bastante sujeto al tiempo y la inspiración que tenga, ya que hay otras historias que me tienen bastante ocupada. No va a ser una historia propiamente dicha, sino más bien distintas escenas de lo que fue, para mi, el curso de enamoramiento de estos dos; ya que Rowling no nos lo ha dejado demasiado claro._**

**_Dedicado a una amiga a la que quiero mucho, y que está de cumpleaños. Recordad que no estoy familiarizada con estos personajes :P_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Lluvia.**_

A Ninphadora Tonks nunca le ha gustado la lluvia. Es fría y deprimente, todo lo contrario a su personalidad y con lo que ella se identifica. Demasiado seria y monótona.

La mañana en Grimmlaud Place amanece fría y lluviosa, propia de un mes de Enero en Inglaterra. La casa está silenciosa, demasiado para el gusto de Tonks. Harry y los chicos han empezado el colegio hace unos días y se han llevado consigo las animadas charlas y las tardes jugando al ajedrez. Su oasis particular al que acude de vez en cuando para evadir las responsabilidades y la tensión en ese tiempo de guerra.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras del segundo piso le llega el olor del chocolate fundido y supone que Remus ya se ha levantado y está desayunando en la cocina. Baja los escalones despacio, intentando no tropezar con nada. Remus Lupin es, probablemente, el miembro de la Orden al que menos conoce. Casi nunca habla y parece estar siempre preocupado por algo que a Tonks se le escapa.

Cuando entra la cocina, Remus la mira y sonríe. Lánguido pero cálido, y siempre cortés. Sus ojos color miel parecen más oscuros de lo normal y Tonks les encuentra parecido con el chocolate que se cuece en la pota. Nunca se había dado cuenta, o al menos no conscientemente, pero los ojos de Remus Lupin son más oscuros por las mañanas.

- Buenos días, Nimphadora.

Remus también es el único que le llama por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Nunca le ha gustado que la llamen así pero curiosamente que lo haga él no parece importarle demasiado. Para Remus siempre ha sido Nimphadora y nunca se le ha ocurrido contradecirle.

- Buenos días- contesta. La lluvia repiquetea con fuerza contra los cristales mientras Remus le ofrece una silla y le pregunta si quiere chocolate caliente.

- Es lo mejor para los días de lluvia- afirma-. O para cualquier día en realidad.

Tonks dice que sí, que una taza de chocolate caliente estaría genial. Remus asiente y echa chocolate en dos tazas que pone encima de la mesa.

- Odio la lluvia- masculla al cabo de un rato. Remus está enfrascado leyendo el periódico y Tonks no espera que conteste, pero no ha podido evitar el comentario.

Remus la mira por encima de El Profeta y toma un largo sorbo de chocolate.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho la lluvia para despertar tal animadversión?

Tonks resopla.

- Podrías usar palabras más normales, aunque fuera solo para que los demás no nos sintiéramos tan incultos - responde. Remus aparta el periódico a un lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

- Se nota que eres una Black.

Tonks frunce el ceño, confundida, y a Remus se le escapa una sonrisa lobuna y un tanto amarga. Se refiere a Sirius, por supuesto. No puede decirse que Tonks se parezca especialmente a Sirius pero al fin y alcabo es una Black y tiene cosas que le recuerdan a él.

- La lluvia es fría y deprimente, no me gusta- declara Tonks, dando por zanjado el asunto. Remus sonríe y se encoje de hombros, condescendiente.

Hablan de lo silenciosa que se ha quedado la casa tras la partida de los chicos, del trabajo de Tonks y del chocolate. Probablemente sea la vez que más haya hablado con Remus y a Tonks le extraña que terminen discutiendo sobre tipos de chocolate. A Remus le gustan de todo tipo pero insiste en que el mejor es el chocolate amargo.

- Eso es una tontería, lo bueno del chocolate es que sea dulce- alega Tonks. Las tazas de ambos ya están vacías y descansan sobre el fregadero.

- El verdadero chocolate es el amargo- replica Remus, tozudo.

Tonks nunca se lo habría imaginado discutiendo sobre algo tan tonto como eso y menos con tanta pasión. Ahoga su risa con una falsa tos al ver la cara ofendida de Remus, consiguiendo atragantarse. Remus se ríe y sus ojos chispean con diversión.

- Me alegra que te haga gracia que estuviera a punto de morir atragantada.

Sin embargo debe de ser la primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius que escucha a Remus reírse de verdad y se alegra de ser ella la que lo ha provocado.

- Mi torpeza crónica no es motivo de risa- se defiende. La risa de Remus es baja y profunda y hace que Tonks se sienta incómoda e incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Cuando Remus se serena y fija la mirada en ella siente que su estómago da un vuelco y se alegra de estar sentada porque le tiemblan las piernas.

- Tienes razón, lo siento- concede. La forma en que la mira Remus es suave y lánguida, pero intensa al mismo tiempo. Fuera sigue lloviendo y de pronto a Tonks se le ocurre que Remus es como la lluvia. Frío y distante pero que esconde una fuerza e intensidad arroladoras.

Ya no le parece que la lluvia sea tan molesta.


End file.
